


眼影

by mendle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendle/pseuds/mendle
Summary: “我想为你做些什么，好吗？如果你不喜欢，告诉我停下。”不知怎的，Charlie按在他膝盖上的手掌像锚一样将他沉下去，固定在此刻此地。Pasta点头，深深的吸气，然后吐出来。“需要我复习我的安全词吗，我的安全词是Habs。”他虚弱的开着玩笑。





	眼影

哥伦布，第四场比赛开始前。  
更衣室比前几天热闹很多。Pasta闭着眼睛坐在自己的隔间里，专注地集中精神，他像海绵一样吸收着周围热情洋溢的欢声笑语，让队友的热切与自信浸透自己。Marchy鬼哭狼嚎的绕着更衣室跑了一圈和沿途所有人击掌，轮到Pasta的时候猛拍他肩膀，在他耳边大吼，“今天看起来特别犀利，宝宝！”  
Pasta大笑，“你也是，Marchy，你也是。”  
Marchy的头发里金光闪闪的，早些时候Pasta帮着JD望风，看着他窃笑着往Marchy的洗发水里灌了闪粉。弱爆了的恶作剧，Pasta有点儿怀疑Marchy是故意中招博所有人一笑，他就是那样的鼓舞人心。  
他们都被季后赛的严峻形势压抑了太久，是时候想起和一帮好朋友打冰球应该是一件多么快乐的事了。  
渐渐地，更衣室里的音量降了下去，每个人依照自己习惯的时间走出去，在外面的通道里等待。Pasta依旧坐在那里，直到他的膝盖被人点了点。  
Pasta睁开眼睛，不出意外看到Charlie跪在他身前，眼神专注地看着他。Pasta不由自主地露出大大的笑容，他爱极了Charlie所有注意力都集中在他身上那一刻。  
Charlie望进他的双眼，郑重的说，“我们会点燃全场，宝宝！”  
“他们不会知道他们即将面对什么！”Pasta笑着和他碰拳，“把那帮混蛋赶出他们自己的球场！”  
“就是这种态度，漂亮宝贝，”Charlie站起身，在他唇角落下一个吻，“干死他们！”  
Pasta抓住他的后颈加深这个吻，直到两个人呼吸都变得急促起来才放开他，站起身大吼，“我们走，宝宝！”  
如果是上一场比赛，如果是更早之前的比赛，Pasta会呆在更衣室里直到最后一刻，直到不得不出去的时候为止。  
太多的疼痛，受伤的手指只要用力就会尖锐的刺痛，还有身上被撞出的各种瘀伤。注射的药剂勉强让痛苦降低到可以忍耐的地步，但却毁了他的手对球杆的感知力，让他头脑昏昏沉沉地难以躲开对方的冲撞。  
太多的挫败、沮丧和自责，他几乎都要忘了冰球应该让他兴奋和快乐，而不是畏缩与痛苦。  
现在队医终于确定他的伤势恢复的还算不错，减少了药物的用量，他感觉振奋了不少，与此同时——  
“嗨，宝宝，”Pasta喊住走在身前的Charlie，“谢谢你提醒我我有多漂亮。”  
Charlie回过头，“宝宝，不管多少次，只要你需要听，我都会告诉你你有多棒。”  
“我滴个神啊，我要瞎了！”站在门外的JD夸张的捂住眼睛，“你俩，秀恩爱够了没，”他指住Charlie，噘嘴，“我的那份爱呢？”  
Charlie笑了，弯下腰和他撞了撞肩膀。Pasta看着他们玩闹，看着通道更远的地方Marchy逗弄着Sean，看着Gryz专注地和Carlo交谈。  
通道尽头观众的鼓噪声逐渐变得响亮，Pasta让自己沉浸在队友热烈的气氛中，让自己燃起怒火与恨意。他想要让主场的观众都闭嘴，让他们露出不可置信的表情，让对手垂头丧气。他想要所有人都意识到他有多美妙绝伦，势不可挡。  
“我们走，男孩们！”  
Rask从更衣室里一脸肃穆的走出来，Zee、Backes、Bergy依次跟在他身后，他们与站在通道两侧的人逐一击掌，带领球队向外走去。  
Pasta急不可耐地踮着脚，轮到他的时候Bergy短暂的停了下来，握住他的手给他一个短暂的拥抱，“你是最漂亮的，宝宝。操他们。”  
“计划正是如此，Bergy！”Pasta笑得眯起眼睛。Bergy郑重的点了点头，像是对Pasta的保证深信不疑。  
Pasta跟在他身后向外走去，感觉压抑不住的怒吼在喉头翻滚。他的领导者走在他身前，他的男孩们跟在他身后，外面欢呼与嘘声喧嚣震天，球即将被推倒在冰面上，新鲜松脆的冰面正等待着被冰刀划上痕迹。  
Pastc确信他们会赢下这场比赛。

早些时候。  
敲门声响起的时候Pasta刚从小睡中醒来不久，他叼着牙刷一嘴泡沫地去开门。  
“怎么了，伙计？”他冲门外的Charlie含糊的问。  
Charlie耸了耸肩没有回答，跟在他身后走进房间。他坐在床边看着手机，耐心的等Pasta洗漱完毕。  
“说啊，”Pasta用脚推了推他，一边拿着毛巾擦干胡子，痒痒的感觉太讨厌了。  
Chuckie推了推眼镜，“Marchy喜欢巧克力味道还是红酒味的冰激凌？”  
“巧克力味，因为Bergy喜欢，他可以和Bergy分享。”  
Chuckie做了个怪脸，在手机上写了些什么，“他想把手摸进Bergy裤子里有的是更直接的方法。”  
Pasta耸肩，加拿大人很奇怪。但是，“你找我就为了问这个？”  
“不是，”Charlie放下手机，拍了拍床边的位置，“到这儿来。”  
Pasta耸了耸肩照做，有些好奇Charlie想做什么，又有些不关心。他知道自己现在的心态不太对劲，但他太累了，不想去思考这意味着什么。  
Charlie把矮凳搬过来，在他分开的双腿中间坐下。  
“闭上眼睛，宝宝。”  
他现在不想被叫宝宝，但也不想惹出烦扰，所以他顺从的照Charlie说的做了。  
“我想为你做些什么，好吗？如果你不喜欢，告诉我停下。”  
不知怎的，Charlie按在他膝盖上的手掌像锚一样将他沉下去，固定在此刻此地。Pasta点头，深深的吸气，然后吐出来。  
“需要我复习我的安全词吗，我的安全词是Habs。”他虚弱的开着玩笑。  
他听见Charlie吃吃的笑声，想象着他坏笑时眼角的皱纹。他感受到手指抚摸自己的脸颊，落在眼角轻盈如同蝴蝶的吻。Pasta无意识的放松下来，身体向前倾，双手摸索着抓住Charlie的大腿，“Chuckie……”  
“放松，宝宝，”Charlie在他耳边说着，接着Pasta感觉手指沾着什么湿润的东西涂在他的眼皮上。  
过了一会儿Pasta才迟钝的意识到他在做什么。  
“哦……”  
“可以吗？”Charlie低声问，“不会太夸张，不像上次那样，只是很简单的淡妆，衬托出你的眼睛。”  
几个月前，他们集体被抓去拍宣传影片，拍摄结束后小孩子们还没闹够，商量着要去泡吧。Charlie借用了化妆师的眼影盘，半开玩笑地帮Pasta画了眼妆，“也许能增加你泡到人的几率，帅哥。”他窃笑着说。  
那天晚上找Pasta搭讪的人是比平时多了几个，但最后他还是跟着Charlie回了家。Charlie也许是他们中上过大学的那个，但他有时候挺迟钝的。  
“哦。”  
小刷子在他眼皮上刷着，“如果你不喜欢，我等会儿帮你卸掉，不过我觉得你也许会喜欢。那天你一整个晚上都好兴奋，”Charlie话语中带着掩饰不住的笑意，“可爱。”  
因为那天Bergy在电梯里认真地盯着Pasta看了很久，直到他惴惴不安起来的时候才郑重其事的说，“你今天真好看。”  
因为Heinen脸颊微红，抿着唇笑着偏过头。  
因为JD跳着脚抗议说这不公平，Charlie总是偏心。  
因为拥挤的舞池里震耳欲聋的音乐声中Charlie在他耳边喊，你是那么美，宝宝。  
Pasta珍视那些充满爱意的目光与赞许，他沐浴其中如同幼苗在阳光下茁壮成长。Marchy曾经调戏他是如此贪婪的吞下所有人的爱与注视，但他的话中并没有恶意。  
仅仅只是回忆起那些记忆就让Pasta胸口涌起一团小小的火焰，驱散了一些疲倦与麻木。  
“你说过你要打扮得漂漂亮亮的才能打好比赛。我觉得你需要被提醒你有多美，宝宝。”Charlie的话与Pasta记忆中那天晚上相重合，只是这次更加柔和。  
Pasta鼻尖发酸。他想要摇头，但不想打断Charlie手上的动作。他低声吐露，“我现在烂得要死。操……”  
他每时每刻都努力不让自己这么去想，努力只是专注在当下的每一个瞬间，每一次训练，每一次拼抢，每一次传球（因为他手痛到甚至无法射门而那真的很令他痛苦）。每个人都告诉他，他也告诉自己，冰球是团队运动，不要给自己太多压力，会好起来的。但在球队输球的时候他要怎么说服自己去相信……  
“我不会说你说的不对，”Pasta咬着嘴唇，感觉自己要哭了。Charlie继续说，“但你知道我们都相信你，对吧？”  
而那是令他更加痛苦的事实。他知道队友们都相信他，教练相信他，球迷相信他，但他却一次次的让他们失望。当他不得不回看录像的时候，屏幕上他糟糕到荒谬的表现让他心如刀绞。他不想要面对所有人失望的眼神。  
眼泪终于忍不住夺眶而出，“操，操……”现在他要毁掉Charlie给他画的眼妆了。  
“嗨，宝宝，宝宝……”他感觉到Charlie捧住他的脸颊，“我不是要害你哭啊。”  
他握紧抓着Charlie裤子的手指，“我真的很抱歉，Charlie……”  
“Pasta，听我说完。”Charlie用额头抵着他的额头，“你是我所见过最惊艳的人。你就像是小太阳，闪闪发光，不论什么时候，不论我有多沮丧和失落，看着你我都感觉自己也被点亮了。你在场上是如此神奇，每一次都让我惊叹，你是怎么做到的。”  
“Charlie……”  
“我们知道你现在很受伤，不论是你的手，还是这里，”Charlie用手指碰触他的额角，“或者是这里，”碰触他胸口的位置。  
“但我们相信你，宝宝，你也要相信我们。在你找回进球的感觉之前，我们会帮助你，给你喂球，为你殿后，在你丢了球的时候反抢回来，不管多少次。你只需要一直尝试带球进区，尝试进攻，尝试射门，一直尝试。你太强大了，宝宝，他们不可能一直阻止你。进球会来的，你只需要一直努力，好吗？相信我们会照看你的后背。我们信任彼此，我们为彼此而战，那就是我们棕熊表达爱的方式，不是吗？”  
Charlie的语气是那么的笃信与坚定不移，Pasta想要相信他。他哭着点头，“我知道，Charlie，我只是害怕会来不及……”  
“担忧意味着你要遭两次罪。”  
Pasta破涕为笑，抽他肩膀，“你在跟我引用J.K.罗琳吗，兄弟。”  
Charlie酷酷的耸肩，“管他谁说的，有道理就行。”他和Pasta碰了碰鼻尖，垂下眼睛柔声说，“爱你，漂亮宝贝，希望你知道你在我们眼中有多美。”  
Pasta放纵自己沉浸在Charlie的气息里，试图让他的话沉进自己心里，让他的笃信感染自己，像他那样充满信心。渐渐地Pasta的气息平静下来，让Charlie捧着他的脸颊帮他擦干净泪痕。  
“抱歉毁了你给我画的妆……”  
Charlie耸肩，“没关系，宝宝，早就想到了，超级防水，我们不想要你在替补席上用毛巾擦汗的时候糊一脸是吧。”  
Pasta吃吃地笑出声，重新闭上眼睛让Charlie继续先前的工作。他感觉自己逐渐放松下来，沉浸在暴哭过后那种恍惚的朦胧中。直到Charlie亲了他一下说，“好了。”  
“……嗯？”Pasta迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。Charlie似乎被逗乐了，亲了他一下，又亲了一下，拉着他站起身朝浴室走去。  
Pasta被他推着在镜子前站好。他抽了抽鼻子，好奇地看着镜子里的自己。  
就像Charlie说的那样，只是很淡的眼妆，只是衬托的眼睛更大，更灵动，不熟悉他的人也许看不出什么，但在他自己看来整个人都显得更加灵动，眼睛亮亮的，闪烁着被他自己遗忘了的自信与活力。  
“哦……”  
“漂亮吧，”Charlie从背后松松的搂住他，冲镜子里的他挑眉，“告诉你了。”  
Pasta玩闹地肘了他一下，让小家伙不要得意过头，即使他心里其实赞同Charlie的话。  
Charlie报复性的咬了他耳朵一下，然后又安慰地亲了亲。他在Pasta耳边低语，“你漂亮极了，宝宝。”  
Pasta望着镜中那个眼睛亮闪闪的自己，真的真的很想要相信他的话。

Pasta从行李袋里翻出粉红粉红的运动衣，准备跟Charlie一起去健身房，突然他想起自己真的应该回报Charlie鼓励的话语。  
“嗨，Chuckie，”他套上外衣，撞了撞正靠着墙壁看手机的Charlie，“我有没有告诉你你真的表现超棒？攻防两端都令人惊艳，超级明星。我们的D宝宝长大得好快。”他夸张的捧心。  
“谢了，兄弟。”Charlie好脾气的任他调戏，“别担心这个，中午Zee请我吃了大餐，期间夸了我至少二十分钟。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦，偏心，”Pasta笑嘻嘻的抗议，然后他突然意识到，“等等，我们是又开始为一位队友做一件会让他开心的事并且告诉他有多棒了吗？”  
Charlie摇了摇手机，“你没看到吗？Wags正在群里直播对Coyle深情告白。”  
好吧，他之前正忙着心情低落根本无心看手机。Pasta羞怯的抓了抓头发，“所以我该对谁说？”  
“给Bergy一个惊喜，告诉他他对我们有多重要。”  
“这也太简单了。”Pasta急切地推着Charlie向外走，脚步带着之前没有的轻快，宣布，“我要对Marshy恶作剧。”  
Charlie回过头看他，“对Marchy恶作剧为什么是给Bergy的惊喜？”  
“我要毁了Marchy的床，然后他就不得不去和Bergy搂搂抱抱一起睡了。”  
Charlie放声大笑。  
Pasta喜欢他的笑声，他想要听到更多的笑声。更衣室里需要更多的笑声。“要帮我对Marchy恶作剧吗，Chuckie？”  
Charlie搂住他的肩膀，“天是蓝的吗，草是绿的吗，我会帮你对Marchy恶作剧吗？他妈的当然了，宝宝。”

“Marshy，你有时间吗？我有些话想要对你。”看到Marchy准备跟在Bergy身后郁郁寡欢的离开餐厅，Marcus起身从小冰箱里拿出事先准备好的东西，叫住他。  
Marchy露出警觉的神情，“我做错了什么吗，JoJo？”  
“没有，只是有些话想说。”Marcus询问地看向Bergy，这两个人从来形影不离，“我可以单独和Marshy谈谈吗，就耽误几分钟？  
Bergy礼貌地点头，“当然。”  
Marchy脸上混合着好奇和担忧，跟着Marcus走向一旁空无一人的走廊。Bergy站在原地耐心的等待着，在他身后小孩子们推推攘攘、窃笑着向外走，蹦蹦跳跳的Pasta手里拿着刚才趁Marchy跟Krug打闹时偷走的房卡。  
真是一点儿都不可疑啊，小家伙们。  
“怎么了，JoJo？”  
Marcus记起自己的任务。他从把手里的盒子递给Marchy。  
“他们说你喜欢冰激凌，巧克力味的，你可以和Bergy分享。”Marcus解释道。  
“哦……”Marchy醒悟过来，“他们把我指派给你了？”  
Marcus点头，“Marshy，我想要告诉你你是一个很棒的队友。”  
“哦，谢谢你，JoJo，但你真的没有必要这样做。我知道你是怎么看我的……”Marchy自贬的笑着，抓了抓后颈，“我真的非常抱歉，他们不应该这样勉强你。”  
“Marshy，我们现在是队友了，你是一个很棒的队友。”Marcus不是喜欢剖白内心情感的人，但在这短暂的两个月里，他意识到棕熊的更衣室里非常直白的表达对彼此的信任与爱意，这也是推动着他们不懈努力、持续前进的动力之一。  
在Marcus挫败的养伤期间，许多人向他展示了无限的理解与鼓励，现在是他投桃报李的时候了。“和你作为对手的时候我不喜欢你，因为你真的很擅长让人抓狂，还有你做的那些蠢事。但和你做队友的这些日子里，我看到了你另外的一面，一个战士、一个领导者、一个总是关心所有人的朋友，一个还算不错的家伙，”Marcus诚恳的说，“我很荣幸成为你的队友。”  
也许他是在给小孩子们拖时间，但并不是说他的话并不真诚。  
“但是Marshy，我们需要控制住你的脾气。”所有人都注意到Marchy在场上越来越焦躁的脾气和越来越莽撞的动作，他们都看得出他就要快要到爆发的临界点了，而没有人想要看到事情再次以受伤和禁赛结束。“我们需要我们最棒的球员在场上，Marshy，当你专注于比赛的时候你是最棒的，没有人能阻挡得了你，我们真的需要那样的你。”  
Marchy艰难地点头，“我知道，JoJo。只是有些时候对我来说真的很难，我只是——”太在乎，在乎的太多，Marcus知道那种感受，他也知道棕熊更衣室里所有人都在乎的太多，所以有时候才会在自责与悔恨的泥淖里陷得太深。这种时候他们需要有人来提醒他们，告诉他们有多棒，重新点燃那种热情洋溢的活力。“——我会做得更好的。”  
“你能做到的。”Marcus用自信的口吻告诉他。Marchy惊讶的抬起头看向他。“你能做到的，宝宝。你已经走了这么远，成长了这么多，你能做到，Marshy，我们都相信你。”  
“哦，JoJo……”Marchy眼睛变得湿润起来，“谢谢，谢谢你的信任，我会尽全力的。”他张开双臂，冲Marcus露出大大的笑容，“你把我搞得要哭了。能来个抱抱吗？”  
“你们棕熊和你们对抱抱的痴迷。”Marcus嘴上牢骚着，任由Marchy把自己拉近温暖的怀抱里。  
说实话，Marchy的拥抱还不赖。Marchy在他耳边笑出声，提醒他，“你忘了现在你也是棕熊了，JoJo。”  
Marchy说的没错，他现在也是棕熊了，而不管他最初有多抵触，他发现自己无可奈何的爱上了这帮爱抱抱的混蛋。互相支持，为彼此而战，固执倔强，决不放弃。  
他希望Marchy会喜欢房间里等待他的“惊喜”。


End file.
